


Pleasant Embarassment

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Awkward Romance, Birthday, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Friendship/Love, I couldn't chose between either Florina/Lyn or Kent/Lyn, Love, Massage, Multi, No Spoilers, OT3, Post-Canon, Presents, So I Combined Them, They are nerds who are trying their best, This OT3 is adorable please consider it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “W-We c-could...” Florina leaned forward and muttered something in his ear. Kent's own cheeks reddened at the suggestion.“That is...as mortifying as it is ingenious, dearest Florina.”“Lyndis, we, w-we...” the ever composed Kent stuttered, coughing into his hand, “This is your gift.”“My...gift?”Florina took a deep, shuddering intake of breath, before speaking as quickly and loudly as possible, “We’re your gift!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kent/Lyn and I love Florina/Lyn soooo much and I figured why not combine them? Florina/Kent has the potential to be cute too so I figured it could work. They both love Lyn so much it's too adorable help
> 
> This takes place after they all move to the plains, which happens in both of their endings with Lyn

“Florina, may I have a word?”

Florina was washing their clothing in the nearby river when she heard Kent approach. The pegasus knight put down the tunic she had in hand and looked up towards his voice, tilting her head curiously, “Yes, Kent?” She had long gotten over her fear of him, but she still spoke to him softly, a trait he now found endearing.

Kent knelt down so he was at eye level with her, briefly looking around to ensure that Lyndis was not within earshot, “As you know, Lady Ly-, pardon, Lyndis’ name day celebration is fast approaching.”

Florina nodded, “Well, I was wondering, if perhaps...” he put his hand over his heart imploringly, “Might we collaborate on a gift?”

“Are you asking because you don’t know what to get?” she said with a pitying and knowing smile.

He bowed his head, “...shamefully, it is as you say. This is the first occasion I’ve celebrated it outside of Caelin, therefore I lack the resources I’ve had in the past, and subsequently am at a loss for what to procure.”

“Kent, dear,” she hesitantly (as old habits die hard) reached out to grab his hand, “She’ll love anything you could possibly give her. She loves us, and that is enough to make any gift more than enough.”

Kent looked down at their joined hands, “All the same, I would like to get something that sufficiently conveys the depth of my...our feelings.”

Florina smiled at him, squeezing his hand, “If that’s how you feel, I don’t see why not. I’m making her something, but we could do something together as well. Maybe we could...” she pondered for a moment, before her face lit up with a blush and realization. She shook her head furiously, “N-No! W-We couldn’t possibly---!!!”

He freed his hand to reach out and gently grab her shoulders to steady her, “Florina, please remain calm! What notion has gotten you so flustered?”

“K-Kent, we could perhaps...” she clutched at the fabric of her dress, looking down and mumbling something. He lifted her chin up with a finger.

“Please speak more clearly, Florina, I cannot understand you,” he pleaded, keeping his tone even and low, as Lyn had advised him to do when Florina got shy.

“W-We c-could...” she leaned forward and muttered something in his ear. His own cheeks reddened at the suggestion.

“That is...as mortifying as it is ingenious, dearest Florina.”

“Y-You think it’s a g-good idea?”

He smiled encouragingly through his nervousness, “You said the words yourself, ‘she loves us’. So...the gift of ourselves should prove sufficient. It is not in my nature to think myself worthy of doing such a thing, but if it were us both...”

A small smile broke on her face as she nodded, “I-If you agree...”

“You have my gratitude for your suggestion. I must get back to my pursuit of gathering herbs before darkness arrives. Perhaps we can discuss this more tomorrow?”

“Y-Yes!” she agreed, picking up her laundry again as he got up to mount his horse. Huey neighed as he galloped away. Florina’s blush didn’t fully subside for an hour, as whenever she thought of offering herself to Lyn as a gift came to mind her cheeks warmed all over again.

* * *

 Two weeks later, Lyn returned to their encampment at sunset, muscles sore and aching. She’d spent the better half of the day chopping wood and bringing it back. She lacked the benefit of Kent and Florina’s mount, and the strain on her back was starting to show.

It was her birthday, but despite her lovers trying to insist she relax for the day, she wouldn’t hear of sitting idle. Their life on the plains had not even yet reached a year and there was far too much to be done. But even though she was glad for the work, she could admit she was pleased it was over with.

She pushed aside the flap to the main tent to see...Kent and Florina sitting rather awkwardly on their large sleeping roll. They were making it a point not to look at each other and were both blushing like mad.

“Is...something wrong? Did you two have an argument?” The possibility of the two of them, both some of the most agreeable people she’d ever met, conflicting seemed slim, but she couldn’t fathom this scenario any other way.

“N-No!” Florina protested, turning ever redder, “I-It’s just...W-We...”

“Lyndis, we, w-we...” the ever composed Kent stuttered, coughing into his hand, “This is your gift.”

“My...gift?”

Florina took a deep, shuddering intake of breath, before speaking as quickly and loudly as possible, “We’re your gift!”

Lyn blinked owlishly, looking back and forth between the two of them, “Excuse me?”

“It is exactly as she says. We are saying you are at your leisure to do what you would like with us this evening. Be it chores, or...whatever you may have,” Kent looked ready to burst at his own words.

Despite herself, Lyn found laughter escaping her, adding to the mortification of her two lovers. Florina thrust her face into her hands and Kent stared intently at his hands folded in his lap. Once Lyn had caught her her breath, she apologized, “I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just that you both seem so uncomfortable.”

She walked over to them and wormed her away in between them, “But in all seriousness, I won’t make you do anything. I can’t be happy if you two aren’t.”

They both started at this, and Florina threw her arms around Lyn’s waist while Kent grabbed at her hands.

“Do not mistake us, Milady-,” Kent shook his head, still adjusting to her given name after all this time, “Please, do not mistake us, Lyndis. We are quite willing to do whatever is necessary to please you, we are just...unused to this.”

“Y-Yes!” Florina cried, “W-We’d do anything for you Lyn! P-Please ask us for something!”

“We have been agonizing over this for the better part of two weeks, Lyndis, please, indulge us?”

Lyn’s iron resolve was no match for the look of pleading on their faces, and she shook her head in fond resignation.

“Very well, but I don’t think there is much I’m wanting for when I have you both with me every day.”

Florina blushed even harder, which made Lyn smile widely. She rolled her shoulder and hissed, “If you are so insistent, perhaps you could massage my shoulders? They have been feeling some of the day’s stress.”

Kent nodded solemnly, “Very well. Please, sit in a position you are comfortable in.”

She obliged, adjusting herself and holding a pillow to her chest. Kent moved to kneel behind her, and Florina moved to sit in front of her. She began to take of Lyn’s boots, gazing upwards for permission. When Lyn gave it she removed them both, taking her feet gingerly in her hands. Kent had Lyn pull down her tunic so it pooled at her stomach.

Kent’s touch was firm and methodical, thoroughly pressing out one knot at a time. His hands were big and warm, sending shivers through Lyn. Though there was a slight burn, her back muscles felt relieved almost the moment he began.

Florina’s massage was the direct opposite. Her fingers were soft and feather light, almost willing her soreness away. Usually her feet were ticklish, but something about Florina’s touch was too soothing for the thought of laughing. Each time she pressed her thumbs in Lyn’s foot flexed and rolled, and it didn’t take long before Lyn was like pliant clay between them.

“Ahhh,” she sighed, leaning her head back onto Kent’s chest. He flushed, and couldn’t suppress his desire to kiss her. She giggled into his mouth, lifting up an arm to keep him there. He obliged and they kissed softly for a few moments, before they heard Florina whimper in jealousy below them. Ever the giver, Lyn beckoned her to sit up so she could kiss her as well. They embraced for a moment before pulling away, and Kent and Florina’s gaze caught each others. They both leaned forward to kiss as well, Lyn smiling at the view. When they had all finished locking lips they shared a smile.

“Well, I’d say I’ve never so enjoyed the day of my birth,” Lyn said, “Not since the very first one.”

Kent smiled, “We are happy to oblige.”

“We can do this whenever you’d like, not just your birthday,” Florina, who was now visibly more relaxed, suggested, putting a finger to her lips, “I liked it.”

“I agree. This was beneficial to us all.”

“Well, I can’t exactly say no now!” Lyn said with a laugh, “Now that you’ve gotten me quite tired, why don’t we start supper?” She moved to pull her tunic up and get up, but Kent’s hands on her shoulders kept her in place.

“Pardon my impudence, but you are you going to remain in here, Lyndis,” his tone was firm, as was his grip.

“You just change into your night clothes while we cook. And don’t think about helping us!”

“But-”

“No buts!” Florina admonished with puffed cheeks, “Let us do this for you, please?”

Lyn sighed, “Very well. I simply cannot win against either of you.”

Satisfied at their victory they released her, and got up to go start a fire and gather ingredients. However, before she let them leave she pulled them both by the wrists down to her level again, kissing their cheeks.

“I love you,” she said to them both. They both smiled in pleasant embarrassment, hands to their cheeks.

“And us you, Lyndis.”

“We love you Lyn!”

As she watched them depart, Lyn let down her hair, letting it drape over her shoulders before falling back onto the bedroll. Her body felt light and free, and her mind had never before been so content. A relationship shared between the three of them had been a new concept for them all in the beginning, but it was one she’d never regret, not when she could still feel the ghosting touch of their lips against hers and the phantom warmth of their love in her heart.•

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the massage portions could have been longer but I didn't wanna take away from the fluff


End file.
